


(Someone Said, Someone Wrote) We're Floating Tethered To A Rope

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Meta, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way it might have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Someone Said, Someone Wrote) We're Floating Tethered To A Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unperfectwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=unperfectwolf).



> I started writing this randomly last night and sent the first bit to [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile), who squeed all over it, so then I wrote the rest for her because she is awesome. Thanks to [**wendy**](http://wendy.livejournal.com/profile) for the lightning fast beta. ♥
> 
> There is now a podfic of this fic! You can check out [**sly_hostetter**](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/profile)'s reading of it [here](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/72241.html). :)

It doesn't happen for the first time when they're drunk. It doesn't happen in the middle of a network party or a crowded bar, getting spectacularly wasted with the crew or with Tom and Mike. It doesn't happen with Jared throwing his arm around Jensen and slipping a palm up his thigh before Jensen drags him off to the back alley or the men's room, making use of any convenient dark corner.

It doesn't happen on set one long night spent chasing imaginary demons in the Vancouver woods and trying not to stare at each other too much. It doesn't happen when they're playing pranks on Kim or trash-talking and shoving each other around during a Nintendo break. It doesn't happen in one of their trailers five minutes before the scene, in the Impala when they think no one's watching, or when they're supposed to be running lines or practicing a fight sequence. It doesn't happen the first time they meet or on the forty-seventh day of shooting.

It doesn't happen because of the dogs, because of Sandy, or because of a dare or a bet. It doesn't happen as a publicity stunt. It doesn't happen because they got hard wrestling over the remote or reading about themselves on the internet. It doesn't happen during hiatus, shooting the breeze in Jensen's backyard or talking dirty on the phone some night when they were too proud to admit how much they missed each other. It doesn't even happen because they're two guys, bored and horny and fucking around to kill time. It just happens.

It happens after they've spent months in each other's pockets, living out eighteen hour days in other people's clothes and facing the endless demands of interviewers newly amazed at their brotherly closeness. It happens after they've woken up hung over on each other's couches more times than they'd like to remember, after they've shared countless meals and admitted their darkest secrets, after they've learned how to fit and adjust to accommodate each other's constant presence.

It happens with Jared laughing next to Jensen's ear and crowding him up against the wall. It happens with Jensen huffing into Jared's mouth, all _goddamn, yes_ and _why didn't we do this sooner_, punctuating the words with hot kisses down Jared's neck; it happens with their eyes falling shut as they slide their mouths together and grind against each other all lazy-slow, running their hands all over and struggling not to come in their jeans. It happens with the burn of friction and the taste of salt on skin, with them panting out each other's names in time, _I want, I want, yeah, come on_.

It happens at some point in between Jensen shifting to plural pronouns, Jared casually touching him at every opportunity, and both of them chattering happily about each other before they're asked. It happens because they're here and they want it, and the details can work themselves out later.

It happens, and it happens again and again, and they don't bother denying it the next day or the one after that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] (Someone Said, Someone Wrote) We're Floating Tethered To A Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/307763) by [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly)




End file.
